Guests to a Expected Rescue
by YoshiStarX
Summary: Ike (Fire Emblem Tellius) and Terra (Final Fantasy VI) end up in a normal adventure with Mario and Luigi.
1. Part 1

_Cast of Characters_

**Mario-**The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom (Shroomia) and leader of Team Mario

**Luigi-** Mario's scaredy brother and the tech genius of Team Mario

**Ike- **(Fire Emblem Path of Radiance) The hero from the Tellius continent and the warrior of Team Mario

**Terra-**(Final Fantasy VI) The half-esper and magic expert of Team Mario

**Edgar Rene Figaro (Final Fantasy VI)-** The king of Figaro

* * *

It was morning in the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario and Luigi were having breakfast in their large house. Luigi didn't get enough sleep after last night; consequently, he was very tired. Mario, on the other hand, was fully awake.

"So, how's ya job last night?" asked Mario. Luigi immediately glanced at his brother.

"It was quite odd." said Luigi in slight terror, "One ghost claimed to be from another world."

"Well, that's new."

"I know, she also had a humanoid appearance."

"At least she didn't hurt you," said Mario. Luigi nodded and then the two brothers heard a knocking at the door. Luigi got out of his chair and opened the door. A large group of Toads rushed inside, carrying a young green-haired woman; she was unconscious. "What happened?" asked Luigi in confusion.

"There was a girl laying near the city's boundaries, she must've been attacked by a Koopa." said one of the Toads, "We are going to ask you to put her in your couch." Mario spit out his coffee in dismay.

"What?!" Putting a lady in our own house?" yelled Mario.

"I'm sorry, but she needs healing fast!" said another Toad. Mario acquiesced and let the Toads put the woman on the couch. Mario and Luigi both looked at the girl. She

had light green hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing a red dress and flowery white tights.

"Well, good luck," said another Toad, "hope that you can nurse her back to health". One by one, the Toads marched out of Mario's and Luigi's house and closed the door. The brothers studied the body for some more; she was fine except for several purplish bruises on her arms.

"Looks like that she had been knocked out by a monster," said Luigi.

"Mamma mia," said Mario, "but anyway, let's find some bandages." As Luigi started to look for the needed items, Mario could hear the woman coughing. She opened her eyes and saw Mario's face.

"Who are you?" Where am I?" she asked worriedly.

"Itsa me, Mario." he said, "You are in my house, we're taking care of you."

"Well, my name is Terra Branford." she introduced herself, "I had came from Figaro when I was attacked by some bipedal turtle. Terra began coughing again.

"You mean a Koopa Troopa," said Luigi as he came back with the medical supplies, "I am Luigi, Mario's brother."

"Nice to meet you," said Terra.

"So Terra, why did you end up in this world?" asked Mario, "We have never heard of Figaro. This is the Mushroom Kingdom you're in." Terra tried to get out of the couch to look into the window, but stopped due to her pain.

"Why won't you rest," suggested Luigi.

Mario opened the door outside and commanded, "Luigi, I'm going to find this Figaro place while you take care of the girl." Mario left the house, closed the door and started walking.

* * *

Several miles from Mario house was a forest. Ike woke up in the tent he was sleeping in and went outside. He could see the sun rising on the wooded horizon. What had bewildered him was the unusual creatures and the strange plants. He packed his supplies and began trekking towards the forest. Ike started to hear voices faraway. A Toad and a guard from Figaro were talking to each other.

"Do you grow on trees?" asked the guard. He studied the Toad's appearance. "You better not be dangerous."

"Nope," the Toad answered, "where might you headed.

"I'm a soldier from the Figaro. My king told me to check on a girl named Terra Branford."

"I honestly have never heard of Figaro, this is Shroomia you're in." said the Toad. Now, the relationship started to get tense, as the two guards squinted their eyes and stared in suspicion. Ike listened in doubt as he didn't have full trust in then. He ran out as the two creatures stopped talking.

"This must be some petty dream," he said. Ike eventually saw a brick house. It was large and and was painted red and green and had a couple floors. The yard around it was also large. He was hesitant on knocking the door but he did. Luigi opened the door and he was surprised at what he saw.

"Mamma mia, a second stranger in the same morning," he groaned, "but come in".

Luigi followed Ike into the house and saw Terra lying on a couch. To him, she was similar to Princess Elincia in hair. "So, who are you," asked Luigi.

"My name's Ike Gawain." Ike introduced himself, "I was a commander from a land called Tellius." When Terra heard these words, she was apprehensive. She tried to move in preparedness.

"You're not going to enslave me are you?" she asked.

"Good heavens no!" he said. Terra sighed in relief. "So, if you don't introduce yourselves, I'm fine with that,".

* * *

Mario trekked across the hot desert which he shouldn't have went to. He was used to this type of terrain but the place felt unfamiliar to him. Cactuars were speeding around and scorpions were crawling in the sand. Eventually, he saw a castle, being guarded by men riding on ostrich-like birds.

"I think that's Figaro," said Mario. A couple of the guards saw him and they were confused by his appearance. They initially thought that he was a merchant or a hired builder

"Hey! Who are you?" one of the guards questioned Mario. He started to raise his sword, pointing at Mario's nose. Mario was confused, thinking that he had made an unwelcome appearance.

"I am from the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario answered. However, none of the guards believed him.

"Liar! That person is trying to get in the castle," said a second guard.

"Arrest that fool!" a third one commanded. As the guards started to chase Mario, he leaped, landing on the castle's second floor. He was uninjured from the jump, surprising the guards.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed the second guard, "that man can jump high! He's not even a dragoon!"

"Mamma mia," Mario sighed, "is this Figaro?"

"Yes, but we don't want intruders like you here!" yelled a fourth guard. The guards started to point their lances at Mario, ready to throw at him.

"Fine! But I can tell you this: Terrs Branford had wandered off into the Mushroom Kingdom presumably in this direction," informed Mario, "if you can go there and see mushroom people then it's proof that I am not a fraud." The guards were confused by the fact that Narshe was supposed to be north of Figaro, but some agreed then left.

"So, how about you have a meeting with our King," said the first guard. Mario went inside the castle and the guards who witnessed it followed him. Mario was later escorted to the throne room, where the king reading something. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing blue armor.

He glanced at Mario and the guards and politely asked, "Why is this man here?"

"Your Majesty, this man had wandered into the castle and can jump really high," answered a guard.

"Hmph, I want to talk with this person alone, I want you to leave," ordered the king. The guards obeyed him and exited the throne room. "My name is Edgar Roni Figaro," he introduced himself to Mario, "and what is your name?"

"Itsa me, Mario," answered Mario, "is this Figaro I'm in?"

"If course, and what is your reason for being there?"

"I'm a famed hero from the Mushroom Kingdom north of here."

"I have never heard of this place, I think you came from Narshe."

"I'm sorry but I never heard of Narshe. However, a girl named Terra had ended up near my place," Mario informed, causing Edgar to think.

"Hey, did you feel that long earthquake?" he asked.

"I had felt it. Is this why you sent Terra to investigate?"

"Of course. In our world, we had been adapting without the need or want of magic. However, we had seen some new creatures in that area."

"Well, nice meeting you, but you're invited to my place." Mario walked away when Edgar grabbed arm.

"Let me follow you," he said, "I'm used to adventure." The two walked out of the castle and went back to Shroomia riding on Chocobos.

* * *

South of the Mushroom Kingdom was Koppaland, which Bowser ruled. He was in his outside his enormous castle, stomping menacingly and getting impatient by his surveyor's delayed arrival.

"That Lakitu better not be goofing off," he said, "or I will be the last thing he ever sees." Moments later, the Lakitu flew to the castle. He was apprehensive and shaken by Bowser's current mood.

"S..sorry I'm late," he apologized, "I spent a long time in a new land called Figaro,"

"Figaro? Tell me more!" growled Bowser.

"Well, it is mostly desert, with several cities scattered around it,"

"Do they have a princess that I can kidnap?"

"As... far as I know... no."

"Really, now leave!" yelled Bowser. The Lakitu fled the castle while Bowser thought of plans. Plans to invade this place.

However, a Koopa Troopa had came to him saying, "Bowser, we have now kidnapped Princess Peach,"

"Good, now lock her up," said Bowser.

* * *

Mario and Edgar had made it to the former's house. It was fairly large with yards and trees surrounding it.

"Is this is your home?" asked Edgar.

"This is the place," said Mario, "now let's get in." Mario opened the door and noticed that Terra (now sitting on a chair) and Luigi were still in the living room. Terra was glad to see him.

"Edgar! You're here!" she exclaimed. Edgar walked to her and studied her bruises.

"So Luigi, what did you two do while you I was gone," Mario asked Luigi.

"Well, we just talked," answered Luigi, "but... do you mind having two people staying with us for a while,". Mario was confused by what Luigi said.

"Who exactly?" asked Mario. Ike came into the living room eating a bag of spicy potato chips. When Mario looked around, he was surprised. _Another person in my house? _he thought.

"Mario, Edgar, please introduce yourselves to Ike," Luigi pleaded calmly, "he was a commander from a land called Tellius. He said that it had dragons, one of the things I am scared of,"

"I am King Edgar Figaro, I just had heard that you were a major military warrior," said Edgar.

"I was, but I left to explore," Ike responded, "also, I used to hate people in upper class societies, but I learned more". Ike continued munching on his bag while Edgar thought about what he had just said.

"I am Mario, a hero of Shroomia," Mario introduced himself reluctantly, "you must had heard of me,"

"You know, I think that earthquake had combined our worlds," theorized Terra, "but I fear that terrible events would happen, worse than Kefka,". As soon as she finished talking, there was a quick and loud knocking on the door. Mario ran to the door and opened it; A Toad guard was standing on the porch.

"Let me guess, the princess has been kidnapped by Bowser again," guessed Mario.

"She has," said the Toad, "why didn't you rescue her now?"

"Mamma mia, I was in another place. But I would do it now,". Mario sighed in annoyance.

"I can come if you want," suggested Ike.

"I am going to stay here," said Edgar, "I don't know about Terra," Terra slowly tried to stand and started limping.

"I'm going to go," she said, "who knows what happened to her." As a result, Mario, Luigi, Ike and Terra got ready and left the door, with Edgar and the Toad remaining.

"So, what does the princess look like," Edgar asked the Toad, causing him to blush. The Toad ran away from him, thinking that he is a pervert.


	2. Part 2

_More_ _Characters_

**Bowser III **(N64-Present era Mario)**-** King of Koopaland and Mario's arch-nemisis.

**Queen Toadstool **(NES/SNES era Mario)**-** The Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom (Shroomia).

**Princess Peach **(N64-Present era Mario)- The crowned Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

Back in Bowser's Castle, Bowser was in an empty prison room, walking and flirting at Princess Peach. Darkness filled most of the dungeon, with torches being lit on both walls. Despite the country's climate, the prison was very chilly. Princess Peach, whose had a few holes in her pink gown, was getting annoyed at Bowser's flirting. The lone guard was getting annoyed as well.

"Won't you please stop!" she pleaded. Bowser ignored her and continued what he was doing. Peach sighed in grief as she couldn't escape on her own; she just had to wait on Mario as usual. Bowser, on the other hand, was still thinking about what to do with Figaro.

"Should I can make it a vassal state or control it entirely?" he asked himself. He kept on walking when a Paratrooper entered the dungeon. He was exhuastingly panting with his legs shaking in tiredness.

"Bowser! The king of Figaro is not present!" confirmed the Paratrooper. Bowser was pleased by these news, thinking it was his chance to invade this desert nation. "However, it is a little heavily guarded, with soldiers wielding swords and lances." the Paratrooper added. Bowser was livid by this and breathed fire in rage.

"Were going to find a way!" he said, "We will take this country and all of its damn resources they have. It will be mine!" Peach was perplexed by the conversation as she never remembered anything about a kingdom called that.

She looked up into the ceiling and said, "Mario, help me."

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Ike, and Terra left the Mushroom Kingdom, heading south to Koopaland. In a usual hundred-mile journey, it would actually take them several hours to get there. They were in a grasslands with trees scattered around the place. Mario was leading the way and Luigi was scanning the area. Eventually, they walked near a Question Marked Block. Ike and Terra was confused, as it supposed to be on the ground due to gravity.

"Why is thing floating?" asked Ike.

"This is a Item Block." answered Mario, "These stuff can help us on path to Bowser."

"Come on, give it a go!" Luigi recommended. Terra decided to go first. It wasn't very high, but she needed to jump. "I wouldn't use your head if I were you ?" he warned. Terra stared at the block's bottom. She looked at Mario in correction.

"Do I need to hit it with a fist?" she asked. Mario nodded and she proceeded to jump-punch it. A dozen coins and four Fire Flowers. Ike and Terra stared at the contents in utter confusion.

"Why there are coins and flowers in the block?" Ike asked. He picked up one of the flowers and examined it. Eventually, the Fire Flower's power was fused into his body, which led to a rise in temperature in him. Terra was suspicious by that event.

"That is a fire flower." answered Mario, "It let's you throw fireballs with your hands. Why won't you give it a go?" This had horrified Terra as magic was supposed to be gone forever. That meant that if magic existed in this world, then Espers would be too; if magic and Espers now exist, then Kefka is alive, presumingly plotting his revenge. Ike, however, was just perplexed by the use of fire magic.

"I thought that only wizards like Soren can use fire magic," he whispered Nevertheless, he made an invisible throw an and shot a fireball. It bounced a little before it vanished. Luigi had noticed Terra's emotion and tried to comfort her.

"I know that you now have a superstition on magic," he responded, "but I have been scared many times too. Why don't you just try." This didn't help her as she fainted in fear. Mario was shocked by what happened and Ike was holding the twelve coins from the ? Mark Block.

* * *

Edgar was at Toad Town (Kinopoburg), the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. Shops, homes, restaurants, and other places, which most are built like mushrooms, flooded the streets. The Toads were staring at him in surprise. Some of them also fabricated rumors about that man.

"This place looks normal," said Edgar, "but why are there people with mushroom caps?" An older looking Toad ran to him. His white cap had red spots and he was wearing a black jacket.

"Who are you, you human scum?" the Toad inquisited, "You better not be a damn lover of the Princess." Some of the other Toads started to flee.

"I am the King of Figaro," Edgar answered, "But do you know what the princess look like?" The remaining Toads laughed at his remark. The black jacket Toad had a different reaction; he was angered and offended.

"Well, I hope you rot instead of living!" he yelled. The Toad pulled out a knife and everyone except Edgar ran. "You're in TAU territory now!" he continued. Edgar sighed and pulled out his weapons, a fusion of a crossbow and a chainsaw. The Toad stepped back and whistled, bringing two of his friends with him. They had the same clothing. They proceeded of attack, but Edgar defeated them very quickly. Their caps were sliced off and they went unconscious. The crowd returned and started cheering and clapping.

"By the way, I have never met the princess." Edgar remarked. In the castle, a queen looked at Edgar's deed. She had long aurburn hair with a golden crown. She wore a yellow gown and a pink sash. That queen was Ivia Toadstool.

"He may not be Mario Jr., but he is a great fighter." she said.

Terra had became conscious for the third time as Mario, Luigi, and Ike walked closer to Koopaland. The trees were now more spreaded out due to the climate.

"You're better Terra?" Ike asked Terra.

"I am, but I still refuse to do anything involving the Esper blood." she responded. Mario and Luigi were scanning the area for monsters.

"That's strange," said Mario, "we never had any monsters within 56 miles from Kinopoburg."

"I don't know if Figaro would be the only knew place in Stromboli," Luigi hypothesized, "but this might've affected their migration patterns _molto_," A horde of Goombas, a group of Koopa Troopas, and a few Piranha Plants were hiding in the bushes. In their most opportune time, they blocked the four's path. Mario and Luigi were instinctively prepared for this while Ike slowly pulled out his Ragnell and Terra stepped back.

"You don't need weapons to defeat the Goombas and turtles so jump on them," ordered Mario. The brothers stared stomping on the Goombas. The Koopas tried to evacuate but Ike started to pound them with his feet. He kicked their shells as Terra observed.

"This is what you call monsters? They are vulnerable to feet." Ike complained. Despite the silliness of the fighting style, Terra decided to join in and started fighting the Piranha Plants with her sword. She cut the stems of the plants, killing them. Mario, Luigi, and Ike were impressed by her action. They started clapping while Terra began to gain confidence.

* * *

"So, you have known Mario." said Edgar. He and Queen Toadstool were having a small tea party in the Kinopo Castle, the palace of the royal family. Some of ther guard were in a circle.

"Of course," she giggled, "while he had been rescuing Princess Peach, his father had been rescued me."

"And do you have any more daughters?"

"Well, the youngest one is Toadette and the older daughter is Pilzona." the queen responded. She began to sigh in grief and said, "But Pilzona didn't want to be the heir, so she left with my oldest son on a diplomatic trip to Sproutzara." Ivia sipped some of her tea.

"Well, this reminds me of my twin brother, Sabin." said Edgar.

"But thank you again for stopping those terrorists. she thanked. They continued talking while the guards from Shroomia and Figaro glanced at each other suspiciously.

* * *

The four had made it to Bowser's Castle. A blanket of dark clouds filled the sky and lava surrounded the volcanic terrain.

"Hmph, I have never seen a castle near a volcano before." said Ike.

"Me neither," Terra added.

"This is where Bowser lives," replied Mario, "but there are things that I have to tell you in order to make it out alive."

"Are there guards in the castle?" Terra asked.

"Yep, but what obasctles we will encounter are unpredictable." said Luigi, "It changes every time Mario goes there." The group stared at the castle for more and continued. As they got closer, a couple Hammer Bros in a front balcony noticed Mario's presence and started throwing hammers at them. One had almost hit Luigi and the others got ready to fight.

"It's those stupid Hammer Bros again," Mario remarked.

"What should we do?" asked Terra.

"We are going to stomp on them," Mario suggested, "But be careful, those Koopas

will throw hammers at you!" Luigi realized that while Mario was explaining, Ike wasn't present. Then, the three heard stabbings and loud noises. When they looked up, they found out that Ike had defeated the Hammer Bros, which astonished them.

"Well, this doesn't give me the same feeling as back in Tellius." Ike remarked in boredom, "But I'm going alone." Ike went inside through the balcony's door as Mario, Luigi, and Terra watched.

"In that case, let'sa go!" Mario ordered. Luigi groaned while Terra sighed. They went inside the castle.

* * *

Bowser was looking at the surveillance cameras checking for Mario. He clenched his sharp teeth and repeatedly stomped on one foot. He then noticed a blue haired man (Ike) killing his troops very quickly. He was shocked as this man wasn't Mario. One of the Koopalings, Morton Jr., rushed into the surveillance room.

"King Bowser, a new trespasser is attacking our castle and dodging the Thwomps and Bullet Bulls" he informed, "What should we do to him?"

"Go bring your siblings to attack him," Bowser ordered furiously. Morton was a little scared but obeyed anyway. Bowser looked at the cameras again, now with Mario, Luigi, and Terra. They were teaching Terra about the new monsters in the castle, which infuriated him.

"ANOTHER TRESPASSER WITH MARIO?!?!" he roared, "THEY SHALL DIE!!!" He pounded on one of the emergency buttons and Hammer Bros, Sledge Bros, and Chain Chomps started to protect the castle's interior. He marched out of the room, not knowing that Ike would quickly defeat them alone in his path. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, and Terra were prepared in fighting the monsters. Mario and Luigi jumped and stomped on them while Terra sliced and stabbed with her sword. Within minutes, they were able to defeat the group.

"Don't let your guard down," Mario advised Terra and Luigi. They continued to fight their way to the prison, where Peach was at. When they got there, they saw Ike staring at the sea of lava. He knew that he needed help there.

"I.. I wouldn't go alone, if I were you," said Luigi nervously. Ike noticed the three's presence.

"This looks lethal," Terra remarked. She and Ike glanced at the lava for more. Mario grabbed his pocket, realizing that he had fourteen Racoon Leaves. Mario and Luigi took one each and gave two more to Terra and Ike. They now had long racoon tails and ears.

This is a Racoon Leaf. This can make you fly," explained Mario. Luigi demonstrated the effect by running as fast as he could and jumped. He started flying over the lava and into the other side. Ike practiced that move then decided to do it for real. He ran and jumped higher than Luigi.

"How about you try it," suggested Mario. Terra shook her head. Terra had vowed to not do anything involving magic so she refused. Mario sighed and chose to fly while picking her up, barely making it to the other side.

"Good thing that you're survived," said Luigi. Mario was panting and Ike stared at the lava sea before the four went to the prison door. The dungeon was dimmed and damp, with cells on both sides staring at each other. Eventually, they saw the Princess Peach who saw Mario in joy.

"Mario, Luigi, you came!" she cheered. She noticed that there were two more people with them. "And who are you?" she asked Terra and Ike.

"My name is Ike Gawain, I had left a land called Tellius." introduced Ike, "0I had wandered into Mario's and Luigi's home." Peach chuckled at Ike's funny remark.

"My name is Terra Branford," said Terra, "I'm going to tell you more about us later." Mario punched and kicked the prison bars, breaking and knocking them off. Ike and Terra were surprised while Luigi watched. Eventually, the princess was able to leave and Mario ordered them to escape. They. barely left the Castle without Bowser ambushing them.

* * *

King Edgar was still in the Kinopo Castle, but he now at sitting on one of its balconies. He gazed at Toad Town's cityscape thinking about the new species he had _discovered_.

"Maybe I can start trading with Shroomia," he said, "Most Toads not in that TAU group are very amiable and affectionate. They also have some bizarre but valuable items." He started to see a small crowd of people. He stared closer and saw Mario, Luigi, Terra, Ike, and Peach chatting with each other, which made him gleeful. He walked inside the castle and saw Queen Ivia with some of her royal guards.

"Queen Toadstool," he informed her, "Mario and Luigi had returned." Toadstool was pleased by these news.

"Now you can meet the princess," she laughed in joy. Moments later, the five had made it to the castle and Toadette was waiting there.

"Mario, Luigi, you returned! Thank you for rescuing the princess!" she thanked in a high-pitched voice. Toadette noticed that "and are these prisoners from Koopaland?"

"No sister, those are my new friends," answered Peach with a smile. Toadette skipped and the three followed her. Queen Toadstool noticed the princess's presence.

"Peach! You're back!" she cheered.

"I know mother," said Peach. Toadstool noticed the two new people in colored hair that Edgar had been talking about.

"The blue-haired and gray-haired ones," she informed, "You must be Ike and Terra, I suppose?" Ike and Terra nodded.

"Both came from new places if you're wondering," Mario and Luigi said in unison.

"Well in that case, let's have a feast!" Queen Toadstool responded. Everybody except the queen went to the ballroom.

"Follow me if for the ballroom," she heard her daughter, Peach, say.

"So Luigi, where would Ike stay?" Terra asked Luigi, "I'm planning to go back to Figaro,"

"Might be on the couch," Luigi giggled. Mario groaned in dismay while Ike watched.

"Thanks but I'm going to sleep in the woods." said Ike. Everybody in the crowd laughed.


End file.
